Dom Takes A Chance
by mswriter07
Summary: This was a prompt idea given to me by SlashLover93. I hope you enjoy. This story is smut with fluff. Read at your own risk. R & R.


Dom had Brian pinned to their bed, on the far side of the house away from the rest of the team's living quarters, and was currently fighting the urge to fuck Brian senseless. He had a different agenda that day; he hoped he was up to it. Brian had showed him a strength he didn't know anyone could possess and and he was trying to communicate that with their foreplay. Brian's keening moan when he slid his tongue over his jugular solidified his idea and he rolled off of Brian.

Brian caught his breath and he looked at Dom who seemed in the same boat as he was catching his breath. He asked, "What the hell man? You get me wound up then you flop on your back without a word."

Dom looked at Brian and as he ran his fingers through Brian's curls he asked, "All this stuff..."  
Brian propped himself up on his side and Dom's hand slid down neck to rest on his back.

Brian sensed the importance of the moment and asked, "Baby?"

Dom answered him with a deep kiss and pressing their hips together. Brian's brain was short circuiting again and he went to straddle Dom's hips so he could ride Dom but Dom gripped his hips and panting for breath he said, "You...me."

Brian was about to burst out of his skin and his head thudded against Dom's shoulder. He sighed, "I'm trying but what do you want?"

Dom heard Brian's confusion and loss of patience and he said, "I want you to fuck me."

The words were enough to take Brian's breath away and it took him a few moments to catch up with the game plan again. He balanced on his knees and he said, "Your stomach or hands and knees will be best for this round." Dom knew and turned over onto his stomach. He felt the loss of Brian immediately - they'd gotten so used to face to face sex that not seeing everything he wanted to made him feel cold.

While Brian didn't drape his body over Dom's, he kept it close, and found the lube bottle they tossed to the edge of the bed. He tilted the bottle into the palm of his hand and found the liquid still warm. He rubbed his hands together and then started to rub Dom's lower back. He was looking after his lover, his best friend, and his partner for life. Today wouldn't be about fucking - he'd make sure he showed Dom the very best of his lovemaking skills.

He relaxed Dom with his back massage and then took one of Dom's earlobes between his teeth and suckled on it. Dom moaned and arched his body into Brian's, feeling the shiver as Brian pressed closer. "No teasing honey."

Brian whispered, "I got you baby." He kissed Dom's temple after that and he found the lube bottle again. He nudged Dom onto his hands and knees and coated two fingers in the slick before he ran his free hand along his spine followed by his mouth. He let the slick fingers massage Dom's entrance as he took Dom's dick in his other hand and stroked gently.

Dom moaned at the sensations and knew Brian would take good care of him. He spread his knees wider and in between feeling a firm stroke on his dick, Brian's teeth on a knot in his spine, and one of Brian's slick fingers pushing passed the ring of muscle, he couldn't help the keening moan he let out. Brian slid the other finger in while Dom was distracted and worked Dom into a bumbling mess before he added a third finger. It took Brian a solid five minutes to make sure that he wouldn't hurt Dom and he pulled his fingers free and slicked himself up ready to make love to Dom.

Brian eased himself inside Dom, weary of any sudden movements from him, and when he bottomed out he let out a moan himself. Dom couldn't believe the emotions he was feeling, having Brian inside him, he wanted to prolong it but he felt the head of Brian's dick brush his prostate without even moving and he shivered. Dom canted his hips better and moaned as he felt Brian shift above him.

"Bri, baby…" Dom gasped.

Brian snapped his hips in response and he draped his body over Dom's and laced their fingers together as they fell into their own rhythm of love making. Brian ran his mouth over Dom's neck and shoulders as his hips moved at a good angle for both of them. He was glad that Dom was trusting him to make him feel good and show him that there was strength in either position. Brian nudged at Dom's jaw and Dom met him for a half kiss at the angle they were currently in.

Brian asked, "You good?"

"Yeah. Getting real close though." Dom said as he pushed back against Brian.

Brian untangled himself from Dom and he gripped his hips as Dom clenched his ass around him. "Fuck Dom." Brian panted as his pace picked up.

Dom rode out the waves of pleasure Brian was causing and cried out as his orgasm hit him all at once. His come splattered onto the sheets below him and Brian stilled above him as he felt Brian's orgasm fill him and Brian collapsed against his back before he slid out of Dom as carefully as he could. Brian's dick was still half hard so he slotted himself between Dom's cheeks and kept the friction up. Brian panted against Dom's damp skin and felt the last of his orgasm push him over the edge and he rolled off of Dom. He took Dom's hand in his and he said, "I love you."

Dom curled up by Brian not caring about how sticky they were and kissed his hand. "Love you too Brian."

Dom knew the two of them would be all right and that he had found a solid partner for life. The only thing he had to decide at the present was which position they would do for round two - he was thinking he was partial to face to face with his legs wrapped around Brian's waist so he could see Brian in ecstasy. He shivered at the thought and burrowed closer to Brian, slotting together comfortably. A short nap would recharge them and they would eventually get out of bed but Dom was thinking that was a negative on their parts for the day.


End file.
